


Good Boys Ask Nicely

by ficforthought



Series: Tumblr Ask Response Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Cock Slut Jack Kline, Determined Jack Kline, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: In response to "Jack begging for Dean's cock 👀 " ... that's it, that's the fic!
Relationships: Jack Kline/Dean Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ask Response Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852207
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Good Boys Ask Nicely

“Dean,” Jack whispers urgently in the soft light of the older man’s bedroom as he closes the door behind him, “wake up.”

The hunter stirs, somehow knowing he’s safe in the bunker and he’s not under any immediate threat because he doesn’t sit bolt upright and grab for the knife under his pillow, “Wha’s goin’ on?” he slurs.

Jack smiles fondly as he watches the confused, sleepy look spreading across the face of the man he idolises as he blinks into a state of semi wakefulness. The combination of the way he rubs one eye and his hair sticking up in all directions is both adorable - not that he’d ever tell Dean that - and sexy as hell, “You said next time we were alone…” he leaves it open, letting the older man connect the dots.

“Shit, we’re not alone, we still gotta be careful, Jack.”

The Nephilim takes a few steps further into the room, stopping only a couple of feet from Dean's bedside, “We’re as alone as we’re going to get without you driving us out to the middle of nowhere, again,” he says, bending down to cup his lover’s stubbled cheek and offers him a small, hopeful smile, “please?”

Dean lets out a sigh and sits up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and raising his head to press a soft kiss to Jack’s lips, “This isn’t careful,” he says before slowly and briefly licking into Jack’s mouth, then tugging on the lower lip with his teeth in a way he knows drives Jack crazy.

The feeling of Dean’s hot, wet tongue when it pushes back into Jack’s mouth sends a flush of heat through the younger man’s already hot body. His cock, which was half hard in anticipation as he slipped inside the room, now fills completely with the taste and closeness of the older man. Jack moans into the kiss, wrapping his free hand around Dean’s waist and stepping in closer so they’re pressed up against each other. His tongue comes out to tangle with Dean’s but before he can deepen the kiss the hunter breaks it, their lips parting with a slick pop.

“We can’t,” he says, pressing his forehead to Jack’s, though in contrast to his words the Nephilim can feel the man getting hard against his hip, “go back to bed, sweetheart, we’ll go for a drive somewhere tomorrow, OK?”

Jack sighs, he feared Dean might react this way, far too concerned with Sam finding out about this aspect of their relationship even though Jack doesn’t care who knows, there’s no shame in loving someone. He takes a step back, raising his hands to Dean’s shoulders and gives a shove hard enough to make the older man stumble and sit back onto the bed. He’s growing more and more frustrated and wants to call at least some of the shots once in a while, “We can do that, too, I want to feel you now, Dean, please...I’ll beg if I have to.” As soon as the words leave his mouth he hears Dean’s breath hitch and sees the older man’s pupil’s dilate with lust.

“Jesus, Jack,” Dean rasps, “you can’t say things like that.”

The rawness of the older man’s voice sends a shiver down Jack’s spine and his heart beats a little faster because this might be the upper hand he’s been searching for. He keeps looking straight into Dean’s eyes before slowly lowering himself to the ground, kneeling barely a couple of inches from his lover’s spread knees, resting his hands on his own thighs. He looks up at Dean, “Please?” he says, again, his own voice a little rougher in that way he still isn’t used to hearing.

“Jack…”

The Nephilim hears the warning tone in Dean’s voice despite the heated look in his eyes but chooses to ignore it, lifting his hands and clutching them together in front of him as if in prayer. Something in the back of his mind tells him it’s wrong to be doing it under these circumstances but the way a whispered ‘fuuuck’ leaves Dean’s lips before his breath speeds up tells Jack that maybe it’s the _good_ kind of wrong, “ _Please_ ,” he repeats, putting as much of the need he feels into the word and holding the hunter’s gaze, pleading with his eyes as much as his words.

Dean swallows and licks his lips before reaching out to thread a hand into Jack’s hair, not moving him, just holding on, “Who taught you to play dirty like that?”.

Jack smirks and raises an eyebrow slightly, silently answering the question because _of course_ he’s learned it from Dean. He waits until the older man fondly rolls his eyes and shakes his head before he walks forward on his knees, slotting himself in between them. He unclasps his hands and puts one on Dean’s thigh, feeling hard muscle, warm skin and the slight scratch of hair under his palm, the other hooking around the back of the older man’s knee gently pulling it. The hunter takes the hint, spreading his legs wider, giving Jack more room. Keeping eye contact with those beautiful green orbs Jack leans down to press wet kisses from knee to inner thigh, dragging his lips over slightly salty, sleep warmed skin.

“Jack, stop,” Dean groans, more than a little out of breath, now.

There’s no conviction in the request and the Nephilim is confident he doesn’t actually mean what he’s saying so he keeps going, kissing higher up until his nose is almost at the crease of Dean’s thigh. Jack’s own cock leaks into his pyjamas as his lover’s twitches only inches from his face, breathing in the hunter’s musk and almost feeling the lust in the air. Jack’s burning up, he feels like he should be ashamed of how desperate he is to suck Dean’s cock right the fuck now, to have his mouth filled in just the right way, his senses overwhelmed by the smell, taste and feel of him, but he’s not. He leans in to nuzzle Dean’s balls though the worn cotton of his boxers and he lets out a small moan as the older man’s grip on his hair tightens, pulling hard enough to sting, lighting up more nerves in Jack's eager body.

He pulls back enough to look Dean in the eye again as he brings his hands up, noting how they shake with desire as he carefully frees the man’s thick cock from the slit in his shorts. He holds it gently around the base and turns his head to rub his cheek against the hot length, relishing the slick trail it leaves from where Dean’s leaking. He licks his lips, watching his lover following his tongue as he does, then looks up with big wide eyes, “ _Please, Dean_ , can I have it?” he croaks.

“ _Shit_ , so needy, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Dean rasps, rubbing his thumb over Jack’s bottom lip before he covers the Nephilim’s hand with his own, tilting his cock towards the waiting mouth and using his grip in Jack’s hair to pull him down onto it.

The feel of Dean sliding into his mouth makes Jack moan with the sense of bliss that he only gets when the hunter fills any part of him up. His own untouched cock throbs as hot, hard flesh slides smoothly over his tongue and soon he knows he’ll do more begging, not only because Dean obviously likes it, but because he does too. First he’ll be begging the hunter to come in his mouth, then deep in his ass, and if he needs to beg loud enough that Sam will hear it from down the corridor then that’s what he’ll do.


End file.
